Before The Crow
by Aedd Gynvael Roggeveen
Summary: Todo Cuervo tiene una historia que le precede. Yoren no es distinto.


**Disclaimer: Nada de lo aquí expuesto me pertenece. No obtengo beneficio de ningún tipo con lo escrito a continuación.**

**PD: este fic participa en el reto número 9, "¡Ni en fanfiction nos quieren!" Del foro alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

* * *

**Tres Años Antes:**

La hora de la cena se aproximaba galopante como un caballo desbocado. Seifer terminaba de guardar las gallinas en el gallinero, mientras Yoren ayudaba a su madre a colocar la mesa.

Vivian en una pequeña casita, en un pueblo más pequeño que el cascaron de un cangrejo de rio. Su padre había fallecido unos años antes, producto de una enfermedad y su madre enferma, apenas podía levantarse por sí sola.

Aquella noche, la cena constaba de un caldo de cebollas con medio dedo de pan. No era mucho, pero por lo menos, podían llevarse algo a la boca, que era más de lo que muchos otros tenían.

—Con cuidado madre– dijo Yoren ayudándola a sentarse – debería estar en la cama. Podría enfermarse

—No podría enfermarme más de lo que ya estoy, pequeño, ni aunque quisiera– respondió con débil sonrisa – anda y llama a tu hermano antes de que se enfríe esta deliciosa cena que has preparado

— ¡Seifer, cara culo, la cena ya está puesta! – espetó el chico

— ¡Yoren! ¿Pero qué te tengo dicho? – Le reprochó su madre – modera tu lenguaje, no somos como los salvajes que viven más allá del muro

Yoren agachó la cabeza, en el instante en que su hermano mayor entró por la puerta. Seifer le revolvió el cabello negro, y se sentó al lado de su madre, dejándose caer en la silla. La cena fue transcurriendo sin contratiempos, y en silencio, hasta que una voz rompió la calma de la casa y de la familia.

— ¡Seifer, sal ahora mismo! – gritaba una voz molesta desde afuera

—Vengo ahora – dijo levantándose – no os preocupéis y seguir comiendo

—Hijo…– llamó su madre temblorosa

— ¡Seifer, que no tenga que sacarte a patadas! – Insistía la voz del desconocido– ¡Es mi último aviso!

—No te preocupes madre, lo solucionaré en seguida. Yoren, no te hagas el valiente y suelta ese cuchillo.

Seifer salió de la casa con paso lento y rostro serio. Fuera quien fuera el muchacho que lo llamaba desde afuera, no podía ser nadie bueno.

La cena continuó dentro de la casa, con la discusión de los dos muchachos como música de fondo. Todo iría bien mientras se escucharan ambas voces. Apenas quedaban dos cucharas de sopa en el plato, cuando el silencio golpeó como un trueno en mitad de una tempestad. Yoren miró a su madre asustado, luego a la puerta, y después de varios segundos se levantó rápidamente y salió al exterior.

Su hermano Seifer permanecía tirado a los pies del umbral de la casa, ahogándose con su propia sangre y con el corazón espetado. Frente a él, no era un villano quien observaba la escena impasible, ni tan si quiera se trataba de un vulgar ladrón…no, nada de eso, era un vecino del pueblo. Un chico poco mayor que su hermano, que se había marchado varias semanas antes para labrarse un futuro mejor.

—Willem…–susurró Yoren mientras detrás de él, su madre sollozaba arrodillada en el suelo.

Willem era un chico apuesto de blancos dientes, ojos azules y con un hoyuelo en la barbilla. Uno de esos jóvenes a los que les gusta a las chicas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico se esfumó.

A los pocos días, a raíz de su ya delicado estado de salud y tras el oscuro acontecimiento, la madre de Yoren murió.

Las lunas pasaron una tras otra y el joven día tras día, no dejó ni un solo momento de repetir una y otra vez el nombre del asesino de su hermano. Willem…Willem…Willem. Casi era como una extraña plegaria a los Dioses. Willem…Willem…Willem. Hasta que un día, los dioses respondieron a su llamada.

**Actualidad**

Mientras labraba el pequeño huerto que tenía detrás de su casa, advirtió el sonido de los cascos de un caballo. Por algún motivo, este le llamo poderosamente la curiosidad, y por ello, levantó la vista de la azada y entonces lo vio. Tres años, y no había cambiado nada.

—Willem…– susurró apretando con fuerza la herramienta agrícola.

La arrojó al suelo. Caminó hacia el tocón donde tenía clavado un hacha y la cogió con decisión. Buscó apremiante a Willem, y lo encontró flirteando con una chica del pueblo; ella, al ver a Yoren con el hacha dio unos pasos para atrás. Antes de que Willem pudiese darse cuenta, Yoren saltó a por él, clavándole el hacha tan profunda, que cuando le dieron entierro, tuvieron que enterrarle con ella.

La lluvia arreció con fuerza desde que el entierro finalizó. El caballo de Willem relinchaba hasta que Yoren se hizo con las riendas, y se montó encima

— No te tenía por un asesino, Yoren. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – le preguntó el anciano enterrador

—Mató a mi hermano y su asesinato quedó impune. En estas tierras solo rige la justicia del rico, yo he cobrado la mía propia – defendió orgulloso

—Esto no puede quedar impune chico, y lo sabes – dijo con melancolía

—Por eso voy a hechas a volar

—Que los dioses te acompañen

— ¡Lo harán los cuervos!– gritó sonriente mientras galopaba con dirección al Norte

**Días Después**

—Escuchad mis palabras, sed testigos de mi juramento... La noche se avecina, ahora empieza mi guardia. No terminará hasta el día de mi muerte. No tomaré esposa, no poseeré tierras, no engendraré hijos. No llevaré corona, no alcanzaré la gloria. Viviré y moriré en mi puesto. Soy la espada en la oscuridad. Soy el vigilante del Muro. Soy el fuego que arde contra el frío, la luz que trae el amanecer, el cuerno que despierta a los durmientes, el escudo que defiende los reinos de los hombres. Entrego mi vida y mi honor a la Guardia de la Noche, durante esta noche y todas las que estén por venir.


End file.
